vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Donatello (2012)
|-|Base= |-|Space= |-|Vison Quest= |-|Shinobi= Summary Donatello, nicknamed "Donnie" is the brains of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He is in charge of the design and manufacture of all the tools and weapons in their arsenal. He fights with a bō, which converts to a naginata (in which a blade pops out of one end). Donatello is voiced by Rob Paulsen, who used to be Raphael's voice actor in the 1987 animated series. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least 9-A Name: 'Donatello Yoshi '''Origin: 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles '''Age: '''Around 17 or 16 currently (He was 15 years old at the start of the show) '''Classification: Mutated anthropomorphic turtle Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts Mastery (Ninjutsu), Weapon Mastery (Most notably with his Bō), Genius Intelligence, Technology Manipulation, Hacking, Instinctive Reaction, Stealth Mastery, Regeneration (Low. He recovered from his injuries in a few hours after the fight with Baxter Stockman), Smoke Screen Generation (Via Smoke Bombs, which can disorient enemies by causing irritation to the eyes and clouding their vision), Resistance to Electricity 'Attack Potency: Small Building level (Defeated Fishface, who is much stronger than standard Foot Ninja. Has staggered and damaged Dogpound with his blows. Often physically competes with Casey Jones and is usually depicted as being considerably stronger. Managed to slightly hurt Traag and can contend with giant robots. Comparable to Leonardo) | At least Small Building level '(Stronger than before) 'Speed: Supersonic+ (Able to dodge and outrun lasers with ease and keep up with Tiger Claw) | Supersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Much stronger than average humans. The combined force of Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo managed to physically overpower Traag, who was several meters tall and made of obsidian) | At least Class 5 Striking Strength: Small Building Class ''' | At least '''Small Building Class Durability: At least Small Building level (Has withstood blows from The Shredder, albeit never unscathed) | At least Small Building level Stamina: High (Can fight for hours without tiring) Range: Extended melee range, Tens of Meters with shurikens and smoke screens, Hundreds of meters with Yumi Standard Equipment: A Bō that turns into a naginata, shurikens, Smoke Bombs, Yumi, Arrows Intelligence: ''' Extraordinary Genius (Donatello is a scientific genius capable of engineering highly advanced machines. He is also an expert biologist, chemist, and geneticist, as he was able to create the first ever successful Retro-Mutagen. His intelligence is his greatest asset in battle due to his analytical prowess. He is capable performing mathematical calculations mid-battle, such as to ricochet shuriken at nearby objects and/or surfaces, in order to make them bounce off objects again and again in the exact directions he calculated previously to tag even the most mobile targets. Donatello also possesses expertise in Bōjutsu due to years of training under Hamato Yoshi. In combat, he twirls, swings and stabs his bō in a manner similar to a spear. As Donatello's fighting style relies more on defense than offense, he specializes in his bō's versatile nature to block as well as counter attack.) '''Weaknesses: Less experienced in combat than his brothers Key: Seasons 1-2 | Post-Vision Quest Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Teenagers Category:Mutants Category:Geniuses Category:Staff Users Category:Ninjas Category:Nickelodeon Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Turtles Category:Reptiles Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Heroes Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Technology Users Category:Hackers